Amour sous le ciel lantien
by Mackenzie777
Summary: Un défi Teylon lancé il y a quelques années.. Teyla convie ses amis à l'occasion d'une fête athosienne. Ronon est de la parte. Shweir et SURTOUT Teylon OS NC au programme : envoyer les enfants se coucher O o


**Alors encore une autre fic O_o Une OS pour être précise. Ecrite suite à un défi lancé (que je relève toujours!)**

**Elle n'est pas très récente. Je me suis fait plaisir pour le Shweir, mais le plus gros morceau reste Teylon ^^**

**J'ai voulu extrapoler sur le passé de Teyla que je pense quand même être plus... disons moins sage lol**

**Malgré ces quelques prises de liberté, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^**

« Sheppard, prenez les commandes ! McKay va crasher le jumper ! grogna Ronon.  
- Non, laissez-moi encore les manettes, implora le scientifique »

Carson et Elizabeth se jetèrent un coup d'oeil en secouant la tête. Ils ne changeraient jamais. Les regards des deux atlantes se reportèrent ensuite sur la vue. Le jumper survolait actuellement l'océan lantien séparant la Cité du continent avec, à son bord, les personnes les plus éminentes de la cité des Anciens. La raison de ce vol ? Le peuple athosien célébrait la renaissance de la terre et Teyla, qui était restée toute la journée avec son peuple pour préparer cette cérémonie, avait convié Elizabeth, John, Ronon, Carson et Rodney à la fête entamant les trois jours de liesse et de méditation qui devaient suivre.  
Tous avaient accepté, certains –Ronon en fait- ayant été plus prompts que d'autres à donner leur accord. Mais personne ne lui en avait fait la remarque. Personne ? Non, Rodney n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire que l'ex runner avait l'air bien pressé d'y être. Ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de Ronon. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le scientifique avait encore insisté en disant, textuellement : « Ben quoi, je ne fais que constater l'évidence il en pince pour Teyla. ». Mais malheureusement pour McKay, Ronon était rompu à l'argo terrien, notamment grâce aux cours intensifs de John, et avait donc très bien perçu le sens de la phrase du Canadien, ce qui avait donné lieu à une course poursuite mémorable dans les couloirs de la cité. Mémorable surtout parce que Rodney n'avait pas tenu dix mètres. Ronon l'avait rattrapé et collé contre le mur. Personne n'était intervenu. De une parce que Rodney le méritait et de deux parce que celui qui le tenait c'était Ronon. Celui qui faisait tourner de l'œil tous les scientifiques dès qu'il s'approchait d'eux d'un air menaçant, celui qui était le plus grand de la cité et celui qui pouvait vous tuer en moins de trois secondes. Mais heureusement cela s'était bien terminé. Rodney avait présenté ses excuses, à la stupéfaction générale, et Ronon avait passé l'éponge.  
Ils étaient à présent presqu'arrivés au continent et John contacta Teyla par radio pour la prévenir de leur atterrissage imminent. De ce fait, lorsqu'ils débarquèrent sur la plage, une délégation, menée par Teyla, était prête à les accueillir. Quand ils la virent les mâchoires des quatre hommes se décrochèrent. La jeune femme était tout simplement magnifique, vêtue qu'elle était d'une longue robe bordeaux à décolleté plongeant au niveau de la poitrine mais également au niveau du dos. Les manches étaient évasées et la robe était si longue qu'elle touchait le sol. Elle ressemblait à une princesse des temps anciens.

« Teyla, vous êtes…, commença Carson.  
- Magnifique, coupa Rodney.  
- Resplendissante, souffla John  
- Epoustouflante, conclut Ronon. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le Satédien qui se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise, plus sans doute à cause du regard de l'athosienne que de ceux de ses amis.

« Bienvenue. Je suis contente que vous soyez tous venus.  
- Nous n'aurions manqué ça pour rien au monde, sourit Elizabeth. C'est toujours très enrichissant de connaître de nouvelles cultures et la vôtre est pleine de surprises. »

Le groupe discuta tout le long du chemin menant au village et Teyla leur expliqua le déroulement de la cérémonie ainsi que celui de la fête à laquelle ils allaient assistée. Si Rodney et John l'écoutaient d'une oreille distraite, Carson et Elizabeth étaient suspendu à ses lèvres. Quant à Ronon, et bien il n'était pas suspendu qu'à ses lèvres. Un peu à l'écart des autres, il la détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Il la trouvait si belle, souriante et pleine de grâce qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Il ne vit donc pas John se rapprocher et lui dire l'air de rien :

« Ronon, y'a votre langue qui traîne par terre, soyez plus discret mon vieux »

L'ex coureur, gêné, détourna aussitôt le regard et se prit de passion pour l'uniforme de Rodney.

« Virez pas votre cuti pour autant »

Ronon allait répliquer lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village.

Teyla conduisit ses amis devant deux huttes.

« J'espère que vous serez d'accord pour revêtir les habits traditionnels de mon peuple pour l'occasion.  
- Mais ben sûr Teyla, se réjouit Elizabeth. C'est le moins que nous puissions faire. N'est-ce pas messieurs. »

Ces « messieurs » n'étaient pas très emballés à cette idée mais ne firent aucune remarque, se contentant de hocher la tête en ayant un sourire forcé. C'était bien une idée de femmes de se changer au moindre prétexte !

Arrivés devant deux huttes, Elizabeth s'engouffra dans celle de droite et les hommes dans celle de gauche. Après quelques jurons étouffés dans la hutte des hommes, dus à leur incapacité à s'habiller autrement qu'avec un pull et un jean's, tous ressortirent.

Elizabeth était vêtue de la même robe que Teyla mais dans les tons bleus, et les hommes portaient tous sans exception des pantalons de cuir noirs et des chemises en lins blancs. John ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la dirigeante, ce que remarqua bien tout le monde, sauf les principaux intéressés. Par contre, ce que ne remarqua personne furent les rapides coups d'œil que jetait Teyla à Ronon alors qu'ils revenaient vers le centre du village.

L'Athosienne se reprit lorsqu'Halling leur fit signe de se joindre à eux. Le repas débuta par une pièce de théâtre interprétée par les enfants du village et dans laquelle Teyla, à la demande de ces derniers, jouait un petit rôle, celle de Mère Nature. Ronon trouva que ce titre lui allait à ravir car pour lui elle représentait à la fois la force de la tempête et la douceur d'un lever de soleil, les deux extrêmes de la Nature. Il secoua la tête. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il n'avait plus eu ce genre de pensées pour une femme depuis plus de 7 ans maintenant !  
La pièce se termina et Teyla rejoignit ses amis. Tous lui firent des compliments. Le seul à n'avoir presque rien dit fut Ronon. Mais Teyla savait qu'il avait apprécié la pièce. Depuis le temps qu'il était intégré à l'équipe elle avait appris à le connaître, à interpréter ses silences. Et si elle avait quelques difficultés dans ce domaine, il lui suffisait de regarder ses yeux qui parlaient pour lui. Et en cet instant, ils étaient intarissables. Ils lui disaient combien il l'avait trouvée magnifique, et parfaite dans ce rôle, combien il avait été heureux de la contempler pendant près d'une demi heure sans se cacher et sans se priver. Mais Teyla ne vit pas toute ces choses ou ne voulut pas les voir. Elle reporta bien vite son attention sur les autres convives, laissant Ronon tout à sa contemplation.

Le repas se déroula dans les rires et le vin athosien, assez fort, voire même trop fort. Rodney et Carson furent ronds au deuxième verre et John fut obligé de les porter dans une hutte avec l'aide de Ronon. Mais n'étant pas dans une état plus brillant que leurs amis, enfin surtout John, ce fut Ronon qui fut plus ou moins obligé de porter tout ce petit monde à bout de bras. Lorsqu'il revint, Sheppard était suspendu à son épaule, sous le regard consterné d'Elizabeth et amusé de Teyla. Lorsque le colonel se rassit, la dirigeante lui fit la remarque :

« John, vous n'êtes plus très sobre.  
- Non, c'est vrai.  
- Par votre faute, nous allons êtres obligés de demander l'hospitalité aux Athosiens.  
- Prenez ça comme des mini vacances, lui sourit-il en se penchant vers elle.  
- John, tenez-vous !  
- Je me tiens… à vous. »

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ca va Elizabeth, je suis encore assez lucide pour savoir que je ne peux pas prendre le jumper. »

Teyla avait assisté à toute la scène en tentant tant bien que mal de cacher un sourire, ce qui rendait encore plus belle, si cela était possible, songea Ronon.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça Elizabeth, nous avions prévu la possibilité que certains d'entre vous ne puisse pas revenir sur la cité.  
- Je vous remercie Teyla de votre hospitalité.  
- Ouais, merci Teyla, vous êtes sympa, renchérit John d'une voix… plus franchement très claire ! »

Ronon regarda d'un œil méfiant John. Il était peut être assez lucide pour être prudent mais plus assez pour ne pas déraper dans ses paroles et Ronon serait là pour lui rappeler à qui il s'adressait. Le contact visuel fut rompu lorsque des coups de timbales retentirent. John se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Arrêtez par pitié !  
- C'est bien fait pour vous ! dit Elizabeth. Ca vous apprendra à boire autant ! »

Un Athosien se plaça au entre de l'espace carré laissé par l'agencement des tables.

« Athosiens et amis venus de la cité des Ancêtres, veuillez me prêter attention. Nous allons maintenant assister aux combats des hommes. Ce combat symbolise la lutte de la vie dans la nature parfois sauvage que nous devons affronter au quotidien. Les hommes devront s'affronter au nom d'une femme. Je laisse maintenant place aux fiers combattants. »

Deux hommes s'approchèrent d'une jeune Athosienne et déposèrent à ses pieds deux colliers, symbolisant le gage de leur amour. Chacun lui fit la promesse de gagner pour elle et le combat s'engagea. L'un d'eux se retrouva à terre et le vainqueur se présenta à genoux devant la femme pour qui il avait combattu. Celle-ci ramassa le collier du vainqueur qui était toujours à ses pieds et le mit à son cou. Le couple se leva et partit. Un homme s'approcha alors d'Elizabeth et s'apprêtait à déposer un collier à ses pieds lorsque John se leva et posa une main sur son P90 qu'il portait toujours en bandoulière bien qu'il ait changé de tenue.

« Je t'aime bien mon vieux mais je ne te conseille pas de déposer ce collier à ses pieds.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'elle est avec moi. »

La réponse coupa le souffle de la leader qui allait répondre. Et devant son absence de réaction, l'Athosien en déduisit que cette allégation était vraie. Il s'inclina alors vers Elizabeth et partit.

« Colonel, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! L'alcool n'excuse pas tout ! Je… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que John collait déjà ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser passionné. Lorsqu'il se détacha, Elizabeth resta sous le choc un moment.

« Arrêtez, vous êtes ivre !  
- Non, je suis amoureux. »

Ces paroles stupéfièrent la dirigeante. Puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, bientôt suivi de celui du colonel.

« J'ai gagné le combat. Si on s'éclipsait maintenant ?  
- Mais on ne peut pas, enfin John…  
- Elizabeth, viens avec moi »

Le changement du vous au tu finit de convaincre Elizabeth qui se leva, rapidement suivie de John. Tous les regards ou presque étaient tournés vers eux. Teyla et Ronon les observaient avec des eux ronds. Ils se l'étaient enfin avoué.

« Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, on va se coucher, claironna le colonel.  
- John ! le sermonna la jeune femme.  
- Chacun dans notre hutte bien sûr.  
- Bien sûr ! répéta Ronon, suspicieux. »

Les deux atlantes saluèrent et partirent. Teyla les regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un homme qui s'approcha d'elle. C'était Nario, un Athosien avec lequel elle avait grandi et qui lui manifestait depuis quelques temps un intérêt grandissant.

« Teyla ?  
- Nario. »

Ronon sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et il serra les poings lorsqu'il vit l'homme déposer aux pieds de Teyla un collier.

« Nario…  
- Je peux toujours essayer.  
- Oui, vous pouvez toujours essayer, grogna Ronon. »

Le Satédien venait de se lever. Teyla le regarda sans comprendre.

« Ronon «

L'ex-runner s'approcha d'elle et enleva un de ses colliers qu'il déposa aux pieds de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'offrande que venait de lui faire le Satédien. Se rendait-il bien compte de son geste ou était-ce l'alcool qui le faisait se conduire ainsi ? Elle ne le savait pas mais elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

« On y va ? demanda Ronon. »

Nario toisa son adversaire de haut en bas. Ils étaient du même gabarie et d'une force à peu près équivalente. Tout allait se jouer sur la force de leur amour pour Teyla. Sans se lâcher des yeux ils entrèrent dans la surface de combat et commencèrent le duel. La jeune femme cramponnait inconsciemment la nappe de la table à chaque fois que Ronon esquivait de justesse un coup ou s'en prenait un. Elle l'avait connu plus habile. Mais il était vrai aussi que les verres de vin faisaient une différence. Le combat avait débuté depuis plusieurs minutes déjà lorsque Ronon, négociant mal une prise, se prit un coup dans la mâchoire, ce qui le fit tomber au sol. Teyla se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers lui, sans un regard pour Nario qui comprit. Il s'éclipsa… conscient de… sa défaite.

« Ronon !Ca va ?!  
- Oui, je crois que oui. Je l'ai battu ? »

Teyla sourit.

« Oui Ronon, vous l'avez battu. »

_Pour moi vous l'avez battu… _

Elle l'aida à se redresser.

« Votre lèvre saigne beaucoup. Venez avec moi, nous allons arranger ça. »

Ronon émit quelques protestations mais uniquement pour la forme et finit par suivre la jeune femme jusqu'à sa hutte.

Elle le fit entrer et asseoir sur son lit.

« Ne bougez pas. »

Teyla alla fouiller dans la trousse de secours que lui avait donnée Carson et revint avec du désinfectant et un pansement. Elle s'assit à côté de Ronon qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vouloir vous battre avec Nario ?! »

Ronon ne répondit rien. Il se battait intérieurement pour savoir s'il devait ou non lui dire la vérité. Son côté réservé lui interdisait de lui révéler ses sentiments mais son côté tendre, parce que mine de rien il en avait un, poussé par les vapeurs d'alcool qui aidaient bien dans ces cas là, lui intimait de se jeter à l'eau. Et ce fut ce dernier côté qui l'emporta. Il lui répondit en regardant ailleurs :

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous ait »

Ronon se maudit tout de suite après d'avoir employé de telles paroles. Il avait bien conscience qu'elles étaient à double sens et il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il pense qu'elle se serait jetée sur Nario s'il avait gagné le duel. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas comme ça.

Teyla était sous le choc de ces révélations et suspendit son geste au-dessus de la lèvre du runner. Avait-elle bien compris ? Mais elle voulait en être certaine.

« Pourquoi vous êtes vous battu pour moi ?  
- Parce que… je tiens à vous, répondit-il en regardant droit devant lui. »

Les joues de Teyla se tintèrent de rouge et elle finit rapidement de soigner la lèvre de Ronon qui ne saignait plus. Elle se sentait à la fois remplie de bonheur et de peur.

« Voilà, je crois que c'est fini. »

Elle allait se lever lorsque Ronon lui attrapa le bras, doucement.

« Teyla, il faut que vous me disiez si… j'ai bien fait de me battre pour vous. »

La jeune femme le regarda un moment puis prit d'une profonde inspiration :

« Je vous ai dit que vous aviez gagné Ronon.  
- Oui.  
- Mais vous étiez à terre »

Et là il comprit : il avait perdu le duel mais gagné son cœur. Prit d'une soudaine pulsion, il passa sa main derrière la nuque de Teyla et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lorsqu'il sentit Teyla se détendre sous ses doigts, il relâcha un peu le baiser pour qu'il se fasse plus tende, tandis que de son autre main, il enlaça la jeune femme. Ils se détachèrent à bout de souffle, les yeux brillants.

« Teyla…. ?  
- Oui ?  
- Teyla »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. La jeune femme sentit la main de Ronon lui caresser la hanche. Elle ferma les yeux de plaisir. L'autre restée sur sa nuque descendit et lui caressa l'épaule avant d'aller rejoindre son autre hanche. Mais elle se raidit lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains remonter le long de sa poitrine. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle stoppa les caresses du Satédien. Elle n'osait pas le regarder en face. Comment réagirait-il si elle lui disait ? Il s'en irait ? Elle regardait leurs mains, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux à cet instant.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Teyla ? »

La jeune femme releva timidement la tête et le regarda une seconde dans les yeux pour lui dire la vérité :

« Aucun homme ne m'a jamais inspiré confiance pour… pour… »

Elle rebaissa aussitôt les yeux, gênée par la situation. Ronon, lui, était surpris : comment une femme comme elle, qui se battait pour la vie, n'avait-elle jamais connu l'amour ? Ronon serra ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je voudrais que tu me fasses confiance. »

Teyla releva les yeux vers lui.

« Sauf si tu ne veux pas.  
- Je ne sais pas…  
- Tu as peur.

- C'est normal.  
- Tu dois me trouver grotesque.  
- : Non, non ! se récria-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue. Jamais. Teyla, je… je t'aime. Voilà, je l'ai dit ! »

Ce fut au tour de Ronon de baisser les yeux. Teyla ferma les siens. Elle avait rêvé qu'il prononce ces paroles depuis le premier jour.

« Et je voudrais être le premier à te faire découvrir ce que c'est que d'aimer et d'être aimée. »

Les regards s'encrèrent. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être si romantique… Teyla n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de lui sourire en signe d'acquiescement. Oui, elle voulait que ça soit lui et personne d'autre. Ronon le lui rendit. Ce sourire la fit chavirer. Il était tellement beau quand il était heureux. C'était si rare de le voir ainsi et par conséquent si précieux. Elle le laissa venir à elle et frémit lorsqu'il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser d'une douceur insoupçonnée. Elle fronça les sourcils sous l'intensité de cet échange. Elle se laissa faire lorsque Ronon glissa ses mains avec insistance sur sa poitrine. Elle en avait envie autant que lui et lui laissait le contrôle. Le Satédien accentua le baiser et descendit ses mains encore plus bas, les passant rapidement sous la robe de Teyla. La jeune femme frissonna à ce contact. Il s'arrêta.

« Je peux continuer ?  
- Oui, s'il te plait.  
- Je serais doux je te le promets.  
- Tu l'es déjà »

Ronon fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres, ses mains s'aventurant sur la taille de Teyla. La jeune femme leva les bras pour qu'il la débarrasse de ce vêtement encombrant. Le satédien ne put s'empêcher de détailler la femme qu'il avait devant lui. Elle était si belle. Mais ce n'était pas sa seule qualité. Elle était douce, intelligente et forte. Il l'aimait pour tout cela et pour bien d'autres choses encore. Et à cet instant, il la trouvait si fragile. Il l'en aima davantage. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit. Teyla détourna le regard sous celui, brûlant, de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Teyla, tu es magnifique. »

Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle et couvrit sa poitrine de baisers. La jeune femme perdait pieds peu à peu de laissant aller aux douces caresses et aux lèvres expertes du Satédien. Elle se surprit à passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il accentua ses baisers, laissant même sa langue goûter cette peau de miel dont il rêvait chaque nuit. La respiration de la jeune Athosienne devenait de plus en plus anarchique. Ronon se redressa, à califourchon sur elle. Teyla, les yeux sombres de désir, approcha timidement ses mains du torse de son compagnon et le caressa doucement, passant finalement ses mains en dessous de la chemise. Il l'aida à l'enlever et replongea sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme, s'appliquant à lui mordiller la peau lui laissant ça et là des traces rouges de désir. Teyla, elle, caressait doucement ce dos si musclé qu'elle avait eu maintes et maintes fois le temps d'admirer durant les entrainements. Il était tellement fort et en même temps, elle s'en rendait compte, si doux et si attentif à elle. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit son désir grandir contre elle et étouffa un cri lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres quitter de nouveau son cou pour explorer la moindre parcelle de peau se situant entre sa gorge et son ventre.

Elle hoqueta de surprise en sentant Ronon lui enlever sa dernière barrière, celle cachant ce qu'elle tenait secret depuis tant d'années et qu'elle était enfin prête à offrir à l'homme la couvrant d'amour et de caresses.  
Elle était à présent nue et offerte au regard de Ronon. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant la sentence.

« Teyla… Tu es si… si belle… »

Elle sourit à cette phrase et ouvrit les yeux. Le regard de chacun reflétait le désir de l'autre. Lentement, Ronon enleva son pantalon, sans cesser de fixer intensément la femme qui lui avait fait retrouvé goût à la vie et, plus important encore, lui avait fait retrouvé goût à l'amour.  
Lorsqu'il fut débarrassé de son vêtement, il fut totalement nu. Teyla détourna le regard, rougissante devant sa puissance. Il était impressionnant. Le Satédien se pencha de nouveau vers elle.

« Tu veux toujours de moi ? »

Teyla le regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête. Ronon l'embrassa sur le front.

« Tu me fais confiance ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu me laisses faire ?  
- Oui. »

Elle frémit lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Ronon descendre au bas de son ventre et la caresser un moment. Elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à ses caresses exquises. Elle réprima un sursaut quand elle sentit sa main se poser sur sa partie intime et y appliquer une légère pression. Elle comprit sans mal ce qu'il voulait et obtempéra. Elle écarta lentement les jambes. Ronon ne la brusqua pas. Il l'encourageait simplement en caressant le haut de ses cuisses. Lorsqu'il jugea l'ouverture suffisante, il se pencha à hauteur de ce que Teyla avait eu le courage de lui dévoiler et embrassa tendrement la jeune femme à cet endroit. Elle ne put empêcher un soupir de passer ses lèvres. Il était si tendre, si doux, si attentionné envers elle. Comment avait-elle pu passer tant de temps sans lui, sans ses mains sur elle ?! Ronon se remit à hauteur des lèvres de Teyla et l'embrassa alors que d'une main il la préparait pour que son entrée soit la moins douloureuse possible. Lorsqu'il détacha ses lèvres des siennes, il sut qu'elle était prête. Elle avait les yeux à demi fermés et se trouvait dans un état second.

« Teyla ?  
- Oui ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ronon pour savoir ce qu'il lui restait à accomplir. C'est donc avec une extrême précaution qu'il entra en elle. Teyla serra les lèvres de douleur, mais celle-ci fut rapidement atténuée par l'habileté de l'ex runner. Il entama de délicats coups de reins en tentant le plus possible de se retenir pour ne pas lui faire mal. La jeune femme agrippa alors ses épaules, l'exhortant à venir plus profondément en elle, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Les coups de bassin se firent de plus en plus fermes, les gémissements puis les cris emplirent la hutte et finalement les deux amants exultèrent en un même cri de plaisir qui se perdit dans le nuit. Ronon diminua peu à peu la fréquence de ses vas et vient, reposant sa tête sur la peau moite de plaisir de Teyla. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la femme de sa vie, les yeux clos, un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle croisa le regard de l'homme pour qui son cœur battait. Il l'avait comblée comme elle n'osait l'espérer.  
Ils s'embrassèrent une ultime fois. Ronon se retira et l'enlaça de ses bras forts et protecteurs. Ils étaient ensemble et plus rien, ni les combats, ni les ennemis, ne pourraient plus jamais les séparer. Cette nuit, ils avaient fait plus qu'unir leurs corps. Ils avaient lié leurs âmes.

FIN


End file.
